we only have one life to live
by Ivy Everscence
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Applejack meet in secret every night in the Everfree forest, but can they keep it a secret? When tensions start to build all across Equestria, their friendship is put to the test, and the elements of harmony must be used again.
1. Chapter 1

**Applejack's pov**

Applejack carefully walked down the creaky old stairs and across the floorboards in her home at sweet apple acres. She barely made a sound, but one or two creaks was all it took to wake up the entire apple family. CREAK! She cringed as the floorboard she had stepped on made the loudest noise known to ponykind. Looking up and down the hall and back towards the stairs she breathed a sigh of relief when no one was there. She dashed for the door, not wanting to wait too long or take any chances, pushing it open and running outside.

The grass was wet with the first drops of dew, glistening in the moonlight against the green blades of grass. The grass tickled at Applejack's hooves, leaving little drops of water on them as she walked by. She made it to the gate, stepping out onto the road towards town. The dust stuck to the water droplets on her hooves, little spots against her orange pelt. As she got to the edge of the town she shivered, it was colder than she thought it was going to be and she didn't bring a jacket. No matter, she thought I can do for now, it will be warmer in the forest, As she passed through town she looked at the ground, no matter how many times she did it, she still couldn't look at the town empty and desolate looking, It creeped her out. She reached the edge of town and looked up again staring into the Everfree forest, looking for the secret path she had made. She located it and began to run, her hooves flying down the path to the clearing where she was supposed to meet Rainbow Dash.

As she slowed down, she noticed the forest was alive with the sound of night animals, on the hunt or talking across the trees. but as Applejack walked by, they all silenced. Not making a sound till she moved on. She chuckled, Not at all like fluttershy's little critters, she thought, Those things won't pass up the chance to talk to somepony. she walked on in silence, tripping on the occasional rock or twig and stepping in various objects until she could see the clearing up ahead. She bolted once she saw it, determined to beat Rainbow Dash for once.

Applejack broke into the clearing, skidding to a stop and sitting down, out of breath. She heard a twig snap behind her, "Where have you been?" Applejack nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her friend's voice, "Rainbow Dash!" she yelled, "You know not to sneak up on me like that, are you trying to kill me?" Rainbow Dash landed to Applejack, "I'm sorry." she giggled, "you're just so slow." Applejack stuck her tongue out at her, "We don't all have wings to parade around on!" Rainbow Dash giggled and flew over next to Applejack, she nuzzled at her neck and looked into her eyes, "Please don't be mad at me jack." Applejack smiled, "I could never be mad at you sugar cube" Rainbow Dash laughed and rolled onto the ground. "good, i don't like it when your mad at me." she said._ Rainbow Dash is different when were here_, she thought,_ not so crazy and loud. more quiet and fun._ Applejack stared at her before smiling "you won't be mad at me if I do... THIS, will you?" and with that she pushed her into the stream. Rainbow Dash thought for a moment, "Not if you don't mind me doing THIS!" and she pulled Applejack in after her.

They laughed, splashing each other and getting splashed themselves, until they were too tired to move, they crawled out of the stream and flopped on their sides, "You know Dash" Applejack yawned, "You're the best friend i've ever had" Rainbow Dash smiled, "Maybe more than a friend Applejack, maybe more than a friend" and with that the two ponies drifted off to sleep.

**YAY! first chapter, please r&r to tell me what you think :* kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for waiting guys, I'm sorry it took so long

Twilight Sparkle's pov

CRASH! Books flew everywhere as Rainbow Dash flew through the window of the library. Twilight groaned, she was supposed to go out to help Fluttershy with something but evidently that wasn't going to happen. Rainbow Dash stood up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Twi." Twilight sighed and looked the mess her friend had made. Nobodys perfect twi, theres no way she could have known, she smiled. "It's ok Rainbow, we all make mistakes." Rainbow Dash sighed a sigh of relief and started to help Twilight pick up the books that were scattered all over the floor and move them to the corner of the room. Twilight sighed This is going to take a while.

Three hours later

Twilight looked around her newly cleaned library, smiling at it's spick and spaness. SHe turned back to Rainbow Dash "Thanks Dash, I don't think I could have done it myself." Rainbow Dash looked tired as she sat down on the stairs. "Your welcome Twilight, I really should have been more careful in the first place." Twilight started to say something but then stopped and looked puzzled. "Why did you come Rainbow Dash?" she asked. Rainbow Dash looked at the ground. "Well I had a question." Twilight smiled and looked to her books, "Is that all? Well in that case, ask away!" Rainbow Dash hesitated before mumbling something out under her breath. "What was that Dash? I didn't quite catch it." Rainbow forced out her words, her voice just barely audible. "I...I think, IthinkIlikeApplejack." Twilight's jaw dropped, of all her friends she had not expected Rainbow Dash to be the one to fall in love with another mare. Pull it together Twi. she thought. "Well um...thats..um. not really a question..do you um...need...oh I don't know what to say Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash looked up, and Twilight was shocked to see that her eyes were full of tears. "I don't know what to do Twilight! I think she likes me too but I don't know if people will accept me! My parents already told me never to come back and I don't know what to do!" Twilight looked at her friend before pulling her into a tight hug, "Don't worry Rainbow, everyone will accept you, no matter what."

**So you like? I know I'm a bitch for not updating, don't kill me please. I really meant to! Kisses :***


End file.
